1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella type two layers foldable tent, especially to a foldable tent which is easy to operate and carry, may be installed quickly, has a compact volume after being folded, and is safe, comfortable and endurable in usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior tent, the exemplary tent is formed by a multi-nodes framework to match with connectors, wherein the framework is assembled one node by one node, and finally the tent cloth is covered. The primary defect of this tent is the complicated structure so that the assembled time is too long and too wasted, not easy to assemble and dangerous. This kind of tents are generally sold in the market.
Further, there are also some brand new tent product, such as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 5,479,954, which is appended by the inventor of the present invention, in which the original complicated assembling operation of the tent is simplified. However, in that patent application, the framework structure is slightly complicated, and for the living quality, such as the sunlight, wind and snow are not completely considered, thus there are still some points being necessary to be improved. Moreover, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2,864,389, a structure is disclosed in that the operating process is similar to that in aforementioned Patent Application of the inventor of the present invention, thus there still are some drawbacks about the comfort and safety. However, since the framework in that Patent Application is covered within the tent, it is not easy to be folded. Furthermore, the framework will probably penetrate through the tent cloth so that the tent will probably be destroyed. Another, U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 420,690, 1,680,090, 3,874,397, 4,033,366, 5,117,851, 5,216,948, in which the operation has no practically improved, it is needless to say about the comfort and safety.